


The robbery

by TheCMRC



Category: Fanfic - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCMRC/pseuds/TheCMRC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan is working on a prodject and needs something. He can't afford it or find it so what can he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The beggining

Duncan rushed about, mixing liquids in bottles and noting things down in a pad. He stopped. “Hmm… looks like I’m going to need some sulphradite hexaflorium.” He said to himself.   
“Now let’s see…” His eyes widened as he saw the price. “One million?! Holy $#@%!” He swung open the doors and marched out of the lab into the war room. The lab was so secret, even Kim didn’t know about it. In fact, Duncan sometimes forgot where the secret door was. He looked left. No-one. He looked right. No-one. He grabbed the map and took it off the wall. Duncan stopped. Kim was upstairs sleeping. There was no way she could have heard that, was there? He put a map of yoglabs in the other’s place and then froze. He froze because he a familiar voice behind him.   
“what are you doing?“ the voice had asked.


	2. The plan

“This is the entrance. It will be heavily guarded so there is not much point in trying that.” Duncan said.

“Well duh. They wouldn’t leave their top secret evil lab unguarded, now would they?” Asked Kim. The voice that Duncan had heard belonged to Kim. Apparently, she was going to check the farm when she heard a noise.

“Yeah. Anyway, I will go up this pipe here, you see.” Duncan said, pointing his sword at the big pipe outside yoglabs. It leaks toxic water, so I will also need a hazmat suit. The pipe leads into the air vents through a hole they can’t be bothered to fix. I will go through here into the chemical storage. Meanwhile, you will be in yoglabs because ‘Lewis thought you should have a flux check-up’. As soon as possible, turn off the security cameras and get out of there. I will give you a security pass that I nicked from when I used to work there.” Duncan explained.

“I didn’t know you were trained in covert operations?” Kim said.

“Before I met you, I had to have a hobby, so why not break into people’s bases? Anyway, any questions?”

“Ok, I think I’ve got it, but just in case, say the whole thing again, I wasn’t listening.” Kim said. Duncan sighed. It was going to be a long night.


End file.
